Adventure of a Lifetime
by lupita86
Summary: Peeta is drinking his sorrows away when Coldplay's new song starts and that's when he sees her. That moment is when he starts the adventure of a lifetime.


ADVENTURE OF A LIFETIME

Death is a curious event in life; cold, unpredictable and swift. Sorrow, such a dark feeling; it cuts deep into your soul, it ensnares it tightly and sometimes never lets go. You suffer, even if the person gone was that harsh mother that hated you. The one that bet you for nothing. The one who said you were good for nothing.

Here I sit at a bar, alone. I have nothing, all my aspirations are gone. The witch took them all. She killed my father. Destroyed the bakery. Buried my brothers. Scared off my friends.

Here I sit, drowning in… nothing. I barely register the beginning of a song. I hear a loud cheer. I turn around to see the dancers, and that's when I see her.

 ** _Turn your magic on_**

 ** _Umi she'd say_**

 ** _Everything you want's a dream away_**

 ** _And we are legends every day_**

 ** _That's what she told me_**

She has dark long hair, it is in a lush and long side braid. Her slight figure starts to move dancing to the catchy tune. Her grey eyes light up as a blond friend joins her.

She twirls around, so gracefully, so in tune with the music. Her skinny jeans outline perfectly to her figure, her white blouse flows along with her movements. She is enchanting, magical, a dream…

 ** _turn your magic on,_**

 ** _to me she'd say_**

 ** _everything you want's a dream away_**

 ** _under this pressure under this weight_**

 ** _we are diamonds_**

I have never seen someone so bright in my life. I know nothing of her, but I am lured to her, as if she were the keeper of my very soul. She promises life, joy, adventure and passion.

Her red lips draw me in while singing along to the tune. I want to go up to her, but she is totally out of my league.

I will just watch her from afar, admire her. I close my eyes, in another life I would woo her, worship her.

I open my eyes again, and in an instant our eyes meet…

 ** _now I feel my heart beating_**

 ** _I feel my heart underneath my skin_**

 ** _and I feel my heart beating_**

 ** _oh you make me feel_**

 ** _like I'm alive again_**

 ** _alive again_**

 ** _oh you make me feel_**

 ** _like I'm alive again_**

My heart rate seems to accelerate to a thousand beats a second, she doesn't look away. We stare, I allow myself to drown in those liquid pools of grey.

As if we were two magnets, we start to walk towards each other. I can't look away; she is a bright light at the end of a dark tunnel, my girl on fire, my dream, my life.

We stop merely a step from colliding into each other. We breathe the same air. I am dazed; slowly she lifts her small and delicate hand and places it over my heart.

 ** _said I can't go on, not in this way_**

 ** _I'm a dream that died by light of day_**

 ** _gonna hold up half the sky and say_**

 ** _only I own me_**

 ** _and I feel my heart beating_**

 ** _I feel my heart underneath my skin_**

 ** _oh I can feel my heart beating_**

 ** _cause you make me feel_**

 ** _like I'm alive again_**

 ** _alive again_**

 ** _oh you make me feel_**

 ** _like I'm alive again_**

She smiles. I smile back. We start to sway to the rhythm, I encircle my arms around her waist, and she moves her hands around my neck. We forget everyone around us. She never looks away, I feel myself fall into the depths of something new.

I feel as if our life starts here. My past a sad but forgotten memory. Our future will be uncertain, but we will never part. I was once lost but now I have found myself again. The pains and obstacles thrown at me won't change me, as long as she is with me.

She has bewitched me.

 ** _turn your magic on, Umi she'd say_**

 ** _everything you want's a dream away_**

 ** _under this pressure under this weight_**

 ** _we are diamonds taking shape_**

 ** _we are diamonds taking shape_**

I rest my forehead with hers, we continue to twirl around, forgotten is the music. We fall into the rhythm of our own. We sway to the beating of our hearts melding. I inhale her sweet scent and commit it to my memory.

She very lightly places a soft kiss upon my jaw. She buries her head between my neck and shoulder.

After a moment she looks up at me, panic stricken because the song is about to end, I myself don't know how to prolong the moment, but I try to calm her. We will look after each other, because that's what we will do, protect each other.

She understands and smiles, I feel her relax against me. She will walk with me, to the future. I wish to freeze this moment and live in it forever.

 ** _if we've only got this life_**

 ** _this adventure oh then I_**

 ** _and if we've only got this life_**

 ** _you get me through_**

 ** _and if we've only got this life_**

 ** _in this adventure oh then I_**

 ** _want to share it with you_**

 ** _with you_**

 ** _with you_**

 ** _yeah I do_**

A new chapter in my life begins, I Peeta Mellark am a new man.

I look directly at her eyes again. "Hi, I'm Peeta."

"I'm Katniss."

"Would you allow me to invite you to a late night dinner and stroll through the city park, I know the new Christmas trees are quite a sight."

She smiles and nods.

Here starts my new life, a new adventure, and it will be an ADVENTURE OF A LIFETIME. Goodbye mother.

 ** _(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_**

 ** _(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_**

 ** _(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_**

 ** _(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_**

 ** _(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_**

 ** _(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_**

FIN


End file.
